Marluxia's Kingdom
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Vexen has to make an emergency stop at the island called Airuia as his ship is in tatters, he mets a very nice man and only soon does he realize that the nice man is the Prince of the island. R&R MarluxiaXVexen
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is for a girl on dA and also my good friend Buka2000

I hope you guys have a good christmas.

I own Marluxia and Vexen's last names, LeFlur and DeVine, but the charaters aren't mine of course.

* * *

Alas my ship had been struck badly in a storm and we had to find the nearest island or city before it was too late. We had come to an island and it was a week before Christmas, and although I myself had no family I suppose half the crew on my ship did. I should wed no women, nor have any children, by the way I speak I am gay, yes a fag as they say back in my home county.

I found myself almost blinking when my ship docked in this strange kingdom, as far as thee eye could see people were with the sex the preferred, not being forced to the opposite.

"We need to find a place to stay." I said to my crew, I was a rather rich man but I was no king, I treated my crew with the respected they wanted. I knew I had to find someone to repair my ship so we could be on our way. I went down to my quarters and grabbed a small bag of money that I could use to pay for my crews place to stay and I would stay on the ship. As a walked back onto the deck I followed my crew to an inn, slowly stepping in. I did feel like a rich person in a place like this, my clothes were made to fit my oddly shaped body and I felt both men and women staring at me.

"Hey this women is dressed like a guy, I call first dibs." Some women yelled.

I heard my crew laugh, my chef Xaldin said. "Thats no women, thats our Captain, 'he's' an explorer." The black haired man laughed.

The women came forward, she had shoulder length blonde hair and two whisps sticking up. "I still don't care, he could be my women." She growled, clenching her fists.

"Sorry to disappoint you Miss, but I don't prefer women, but men." I replied as I walked over to Xaldin handing my loyal crewmate the a weeks worth of money for their stay at the inn and a weeks worth of food. I left quickly before a brawl could break out.

There was a nice breeze out, my long hair blew in my face slightly, wisps of it everywhere as I walked up the gentle slope, only then did I happen to realize there was a castle up ahead so I decided to sit down under a tree next to the paved road.

The breeze felt wonderful as it came off the ocean, I knew my homeland was miles away, but it did make me wonder if I should head home, or stay here.

When I happened to glance up there was a tall, lean pink haired man standing in front of me.

"Evening Sir." I said politely as I could. The man blinked at me like I was insane.

"If I may ask, what are you doing sitting on the side of the road, and your... accent, you're not from here are you?" The pink haired man asked.

I looked up, my blonde bangs getting in my way, I pushed them back behind my ears. "I am from a country called Skyros and a city called Destiny Hills." He spoked clearly.

"Mmm a country far away, what are you doing in my humble country of Airuia?" Marluxia asked, looking down at the mysterious blonde man.

"My ship was damaged servilely in the storm that has just past." I replied, looking into the man's eyes.

"I see, and what is your name?" The Prince asked, wishing to know more about this man.

I looked up at the strange. "My name is Vexen, Vexen DeVine." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Vexen, I am Marluxia, Prince Marluxia LeFlur, and I must ask where are you staying?" He asked.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "M-My ship." I stuttered.

"You shall do no such thing, come with me back to my palace and we shall enjoy a feast." Marluxia said, holding a hand out to help Vexen up.

I carefully to the soft hand, allowing the Prince to pull me to my feet. "Thank-you kind Prince." I said softly.

"There is something about you, Vexen that intrigues me, as you are not a like any of the men on this island, you are polite and well groomed, and you have an accent with stories to tell." Marluxia said, keeping a hold of my hand as he led me up to his grand palace.

I too had the feeling that Marluxia different, much different to the men in my home country, and you were allowed to be gay here, and the Prince of the country had given me great compliments. "Y-You don't think I look like a women do you?" I asked quietly, looking up at the sunset.

"Of course not, I could tell you were a man, and why do you ask such a silly question, Vexen?" He asked.

"My figure makes me look like a women, when I walked into one of the inn's with my crew, men and women stared at me, I get that all the time." I said quietly, looking at the Prince's palace with awe.

"Mmm it's nice I have someone who understands me, and it's good to have someone to talk to." Marluxia chuckled, turning his head and his soft pink hair bounced slightly.

"When me and my crew arrived I noticed that their were couples how they wanted to be, you are good man to allow this, they don't in my country thats for sure." I sighed and looked up at the sky once more.

"Hey don't be gloomy, come lets head inside for a feast, Vexen dear." He smiled, lacing our fingers together as he led us through the door into the back of a huge kitchen.

I blushed, "You are so open, don't take offense to my question, but are you not attracted to women, but to men?" I couldn't help but ask, he was like the perfect catch to me, but it was whether he wanted me, he was friendly after all.

Marluxia grinned, moving me over to the table and gently pulling a chair out for me. "Ah yes but of course, but the men here only want my money not my love, or they think I'm crazy. I can't stand it how they make idiots out of themselves drinking in pubs and inn's." He shook his head.

My emerald green eyes widened, my mouth dropped slightly but I quickly nodded, "I could never do such a thing, marriage is for love not money." I said, I felt rather flustered, my usual cool and calm composure melting away quickly like ice under the desert sun. I have never felt this way around someone my whole life.

"Thats what I keep telling myself, except now I have a gorgeous man whom I have only met today telling me the same thing, surely you must stay here at the palace with me, dear Vexen?" He asked with a friendly smile.

I blushed furiously, and looked over the table to where the pink haired Prince was sitting, "Do you celebrate christmas?" I asked softly, watching as food and wine was brought in for the two of us.

"I've got no-one to celebrate it with silly, but I do go to some houses of the poorer people and give them a little more money and food." He smiled warmly.

My eyes went wide, "Wow, hardly any people do that in this world and life time, I can see you really love your kingdom." I said shocked.

"I like to keep the people happy, and it is christmas, some of the people can't support their families." He said softly, and slowly he held up his wine glass.

I blinked and picked up my carefully and raised it too. "That is fair."

"Heres to a great and long lasting friendship." Marluxia beamed.

"Heres to a good christmas." I smiled, then our glasses clinked and I brought back mine and took an eager sip from it, placing it down before starting on the nice meal in front of me, it had been weeks since I had a proper meal, let alone a nice one with someone.

The Prince smiled and watched me eat dinner. "You sure are hungry, Vexen dear, has it been a while?" He asked.

I nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, sadly I haven't had good meals in a while, and possibly why I look sickly thin."

"You don't look thin at all, you're a nice with a lovely set of hips to match." He grinned, sipping his own wine and started on his dinner.

I could feel my face redding, "I do?" I asked as I took a sip from my wine once more then went back to my dinner of chicken with fresh vegetables and a small bowl of soup.

"So Vexen, you need to tell me about why you were traveling in the first place." Marluxia smiled, watching as I went red. "And I just might add, you look really cute like that."

I went even redder, "Mmm, I was exploring countries with my crew and then we happened to hit a bad storm so we ended up here I suppose." I replied, drinking the rest of my wine and started on the small bowl of chicken soup.

"I suppose you found some rough ones as well as good ones?" He asked, Marluxia was very curious to where this gorgeous blonde had been traveling.

I nodded, "Very rough ones, we lost a few crew members there, they fought back the savages but they were killed as they had told me to flee as I'm not strong enough to fight." I said sadly, gazing out the palace window for a moment, but then gazed into Marluxia's eyes. "You've got the most captivating eyes I've ever seen." I said softly, brushing my hair back again.

He grinned at the blonde, "You've got a gorgeous pale skin that reminds me of the moonlight, you are mysterious and perfect, gorgeous emerald green eyes, lovely soft pink lips, long silky blonde hair, long lean limbs, and also I bet those lips are soft, delicate and delicious like their owner." Marluxia smiled and finished the rest of his wine.

My eyes went completely wide as I stared at him, my face had gone completely red and I was lost of words. "Y-You think that?" I soon asked.

He nodded, "I don't lie dear Vexen, you look tired as well as flustered, where would you like to sleep?" Marluxia asked, looking at Vexen's red face.

"A-Ahhh, can I sleep in your room, w-with you?" I asked quietly, almost mouthing the words, but yet sound had followed through.

Marluxia grinned and nodded, "It's a bit early for the other things, but I'm just sure so gorgeous little blonde wants to snuggle with me in their sleep." He chuckled.

I nodded and blushed slowly pushing my chair back and standing up, waiting for the Prince. I watched as he stood gracefully and came around the table and took my hand, we walked hand and hand to the first flight of stairs, I couldn't help but look up and gasp at the thing above me. "W-Whats that?" I asked, confused as I pointed at the plant.

"Thats mistletoe and it looks like I get to kiss you." He smiled, leaning forward to capture Vexen's lips with his own, still holding Vexen's hand.

I blushed and made soft noises as I kissed back, and I knew that I would enjoy this christmas.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this, I was up till one in the morning on christmas morning writing it, and also I was wondering if I should write more chapters.

R&R

I wish you all a good christmas~


	2. Chapter 2

Vexen had enjoyed his evening with the Prince, he smiled as he laid in Marluxia's arms. The blonde had enjoyed their small kissing session, but he was ready for intercourse, but he didn't want to rush into it. The blonde knew Prince Marluxia LeFlur was the one.

Marluxia slowly opened his eyes and noticed Vexen was awake and in his arms. He too has enjoted his evening with Vexen, learning about the mysterious blonde. The Prince slowly moved a hand down to grab Vexen's ass.

The blonde squealed, emerald green orbs focusing innocently on Marluxia's face.

"Good morning gorgeous, but yet very mysterious Vexen~" The pink headed Prince purred.

The blonde blushed a little. "Good morning free willed, happy but yeat very gorgeous Marluxia~" Vexen smiled, carefully moving to press his supple lips gently to Marluxia's.

The Prince couldn't help but grin, carefully pulling the fragile man to his chest as they shared a small fluffy kiss. When Marluxia parted from the kiss the grin was still painted on his features. "Thats something I would love to wake up to every morning."

"Is that an offer?" Vexen smiled, but laughed.

"Yes it is, and I never want to leave you." The Prince said softly. "But I don't want you leaving... ever." Marluxia murmured.

"Well then, you make it sound like a commitment." Vexen smiled.

"Well maybe it could be... but in the future and not now, considering we just met." The Prince chuckled.

"Even if we just slept together?" Vexen blushed.

"Maybe I didn't want to be cold... and wanted company." The pinkette grinned kissing the blonde's forehead.

The blonde blushed, nuzzling against Marluxia's neck, "Kinky gorgeous Prince." He murmured.

Marluxia smirked, "How is that?~" He purred, squeezing Vexen's ass.

The blonde squealed clinging onto Marluxia a little more. "Possibly to do with that."

Marluxia smirked a little, kissing Vexen's cheek and nuzzling against him. "Well, usually I'm never like that, but since yesterday evening you've brought that out of me."

The blonde smiled, "I'm just a foreign traveler that you happened to meet." Vexen smiled more.

"A very gorgeous traveler at that." Marluxia whispered, nipping at his ear.

Vexen moaned softly and tilted his neck back with an eager purr.

"Hmm whats this? Someones happy." The Prince whispered, flashing a grin.

Vexen's face went red and pressed his face to the pinkette's neck. "You're happy too." The blonde retorted playfully.

It was Marluxia's turn to go red; he could feel that his body was 'happy.' "You know you're whats making me and my body happy." The Prince teased playfully.

The blonde's face was beet-red, "Naughty Prince." He whined.

"Seductive, godly traveler." Marluxia purred, nipping his ear.

Vexen let out a small content whine. "Y-You're godly." He moaned.

The younger man held him close to his chest. "We'll go even as you're exotic."

The blonde blushed and let the Prince hold him close. "That maybe, but you're far prettier than I could ever be, but also far more prettier than all the people in the world put together." Vexen said quietly.

Marluxia kissed the top of his head. "I sincerely doubt that" Marluxia grinned.

The blonde looked up into the Prince's eyes. "But you are!" He protested, puffing his chest up a bit.

"You're defensive aren't you?" The pinkette chuckled, rubbing the blonde's chest.

"But you are beautiful, no need to be modest!" Vexen whined, quickly remembering that his new found love was and still is a kind Prince.

Marluxia felt his face go red and kissed the blonde's forehead. "If you insist silly." He replied, the Prince couldn't help but ruffle Vexen's hair.

"I do." He pouted, although happy he got his way.

The pinkette kissed the blonde's forehead. "Maybe we should get up and have a walk around, I love being outdoors." Marluxia suggested.

"That honestly sounds good, being cooped up in a ship with nothing but books gets boring after a while. Besides sharing outdoors with a Prince is an honor in my book." Vexen blushed.

The Prince got up and moved around his room to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to wear. "Would you like something to wear too? Or do you want to wear your clothes you come in?" He asked, looking back over at his bed.

Vexen's emerald green eyes darted up and he looked thoughtfully at the Prince. "I'm very hard to fit, I have to have my clothes tailored." He replied softly and got up and moved to pull his clothes on. "My body is also a different size to yours." He added innocently.

Once dressed Marluxia snuck over and wrapped his arms around his new lovers waist, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder, blowing on his ear. "If you insist dearest." He purred.

Vexen squeaked at how close Marluxia had gotten and the pinkette's hot breath on his neck. "I do... have you ever been on a ship?" Vexen asked curiously.

"Of course I have!" Marluxia laughed, turning Vexen around to face him. "Silly thing, I have to do my Princely honor, by going through the ships, although I haven't left the island as my people depend on me and I fear something could happen if I leave for a day." The younger male explained.

Vexen nodded. "I understand, apparently mine one was one of the best when I left... although that would've changed a lot by now." He replied.

Marluxia smiled, "Well maybe it could have some flare... although you're not going, you're staying here." He said protectively and pulled the blonde closer.

Vexen squeaked. "I could send the crew back to get my stuff and bring it back here..." The blonde thought aloud, letting the Prince squeeze him.

"Thats a good boy." The pinkette grinned, pressing his face to Vexen's neck. "Now how about I dress you?" He added with a purr.

Vexen's face went bright red. "You and your dirty mind, naughty Prince, although then again I can't say no as you're royalty." The blonde thought aloud once more.

The younger grinned. "Indeed you're right, although I wouldn't want to order you around really, you're far too pretty to be ordered around." He whispered, licking at the blonde's ear. "And besides, I knew you couldn't resist me dressing you."

The blonde's face went redder. "If you say so." He replied gently, looking at the Prince's face.

"Oh I do." He purred, moving around to find the travelers shirt. He moved gracefully back to the older and carefully pulled the shirt over his head.

Vexen could feel his hair become more messy than it already was, and it was just like that that he felt warmer.

"Much better, you look warmer now." The Prince smirked, moving around to find his new lovers underwear and pants.

"I feel warmer, although I must admit your bed is so very soft and warm... and so are you." Vexen said quietly, feeling his face go much brighter.

"Ahh such a compliment." Marluxia smirked, winking at the blonde. He'd found Vexen's underwear and brought them back over to the blonde and carefully pulled them up the others legs before going on a hunt to find his pants.

The blonde felt rather flustered, he sat on the Prince's bed in his underwear and his shirt. He felt rather exposed, but didn't mind it very much. "You know you have a way with words... right?" The blonde inquired, feeling deeply intrigued.

Marluxia grinned as he'd found the blonde's pants and moved back towards his new treasure. "Oh course I do, you silly thing~" He purred, rubbing the others thigh.

Vexen watched as Marluxia pulled up Vexen's own pants. "How am I silly?" He asked quietly, tilting his head a little.

Marluxia tugged Vexen around the gardens, showing him every plant he had and managed to name everyone of them. "There is no flower or rose in this garden that shares your beauty, your beauty tops everything in this garden." Marluxia cooed, squeezing the blonde's hand.

"Oh don't say that." The blonde mumbled, feeling lost in his emotions of love and affection, he curiously studied every plant the Prince showed him.

"Oh I can say it you pretty thing." Marluxia smirked, giving the blonde a twirl.

Vexen squeaked and clung onto Marluxia with wide eyes as he was rather clumsy. "I wouldn't dance with me if I were you." He whispered.

"I can do what I want Mister traveler." The Prince grinned, pulling Vexen closer and looking up slightly into Vexen's perfect eyes.

Vexen blushed and watched the Prince closely. "If that's what you say... I believe you." He whispered.

"You better as I don't want you to leave, I want you here with me, to be with me." Marluxia murmured into Vexen's ear and started to nibble at it.

"And I suppose I have to promise to do so don't I?" Vexen couldn't help but chuckle at Marluxia's nature. "Not that I have anything against it." He added.

"Good." Marluxia replied, moving his lips down to press them against Vexen's own lips, as he wanted another heated make-out with the blonde.

* * *

So I finally upload the update to this... yes I am still alive, just being drowned in school work... and still am ;~;


End file.
